


Origen

by watermealong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Demon Jeno, Fluff, Human Jaemin, M/M, Sappy, Very OOC, Warlock Renjun, angel hyuck, soft boyfriends, they went to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermealong/pseuds/watermealong
Summary: Jaemin should have known that there would be severe consequences when he decides it's time to talk to Lucifer to let his demon boyfriend get his angel wings back. Now that even the buried past of thousands of years ago finally unfold, it's too late to turn back the time.





	Origen

**Author's Note:**

> I apologized in advance for the incorrect grammar use in this fic, for i am not a native speaker but still want to give it a shot, hope you still could enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Inspired after i watched Constantine and suddenly want to indulge myself with nomin and renhyuck visiting hell, also another demon adventures aside from my shadowhunters au TT

The sky was a black tranquility married to a poetry of stars. In the serenade of darkness, the stars were like choirs; lights that sang in infinite patterns. Sometimes the sky needed music, and the darker it sounded, the sweeter the song would be.

Jaemin had his eyes closed, a pair of lips kissing along his jawline and neck as he gripped tightly on the white sheet of his bed, completely surrendering and gone. His back arched, his breath short and his mouth gasping for air and something more. A little something to push him on edge.

“_Ah,_ _Jeno..._” he casted the name like spells, reaching up to pull on his boyfriend’s hair and brought their lips together, colliding in a moment that crystallized forever. 

Jaemin’s naked skin was shivering, body trembling as he felt the familiar release, his lips only managed to escape one name, one beautiful name that made it possible for him to see every star inside the constellation.

Jeno’s body collapsed on top of him as Jaemin kissed his dark hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It had been too long since the last time they made love, since the last time they kissed and hugged, too long that time was a constant nothingness against longing, so useless and vain. 

“I love you, Jeno.” Whispered Jaemin with a content smile, feeling enough.

The moonlight cast a shadow along Jeno’s face, painted his face to finally looked up at Jaemin and smirked, got himself off the younger while brushing his sky coloured hair to the back. 

“You are amazing, baby. You almost made me want to thank God.”

Jaemin chuckled and found a blanket to cover their bodies, he then rested his head on Jeno’s chest, smiling as he left a small kiss on the demon’s cheek. Jeno wrapped his arms around him, all the warmth that Jaemin needed.

“What would that have made you if that happened?” Jaemin asked, looking outside to the open window, the wind blowing softly on his face. "Will you turn into dust?"

“I don’t know,” Jeno mumbled. “All I know is that I will always be yours.”

Jaemin giggled. “Cheesy,” he cheekily remarked, letting his hands rest on Jeno’s chest to finally give him a real kiss on the lips. “The night is still young, though. Can you stay?”

Jeno kissed him deeply instead, now holding onto Jaemin’s chin with his thumb. “I want to,” a kiss again. “Want to kiss you, touch you, hold you,” another kiss and then he took a deep breath with a lopsided grin. “Make love to you and have you beg for more and more.”

Jaemin could only smile against the kiss. “If only I knew a demon could be this sweet, I would've surrendered myself to the darkness a long time ago.”

“Don’t say that,” Jeno lowly whispered, stopping the kiss as both his eyes went blood red, indicating a change in his demeanor and demonic parts. “That’s the last thing I wanted to happen to you.”

“Sorry,” squeaked Jaemin out. “But how would i be with you then?”

“You will only be in the path of light, Na Jaemin. I can only assure you of that.”

Jaemin rested his head back on the demon’s chest, hearing his melodious heartbeat. Jeno is a strange creature, he thought. He was the nicest being Jaemin ever met, and yet, all of him was supposed to be evil. He made loving him seem like something so easy and light, and yet, hatred was supposed to be his root.

“What if i’m not?” Jaemin stared back at him. “What if I’m not good enough? You are not God to do as you please and put me in heaven, Jeno.”

Jeno sighed, cupping Jaemin’s cheeks and brought their foreheads together. “You are good, Nana. Please trust me. God is only a kid with an ant farm, he has no idea what is happening.”

“You should be damned to hell for saying that.”

Jeno’s eyes turned back to brown, a light chuckle left his lips. “I’m already in one, sweetheart.”

Jaemin curled his fingertips along the demon’s chest, eyes trailing along as it went lower and lower. He made contact with the other, silently asking whether he should keep going and saw only love and tenderness there. The human’s fingers reached Jeno’s ribcage and danced to the dimple of his back, where there used to be wings that burned brightly and white for him to fly the greatest skies.

“My Angel.” Jaemin’s eyes caught his eyes again.

_ Jeno used to be an angel, long, long time ago. _

Jaemin let his lips kiss his chest next, eliciting another moan from the demon. His lips touched even lower, fingers softly placed a caressing motion on his back, looking through more space for his tips to explore.

_ Until heaven burned his wings and put him in between the fire and nowhere nothingness. _

Jaemin looked up and searched for his eyes again before he pressed his lips alongside Jeno's long neck, breathing in his scent.

_ Merely because of a deal. _

Jaemin was about to kiss his lips when the door suddenly barged open, making the wall shook and rattled. Jaemin moved to the side and covered more of his naked body with a blanket, staring at his roommate with a wild grin.

“Five times!” Renjun stressed out. "Five times i have to see you and your boyfriend naked under the sheets. Will you ever fucking learn to lock the damn door, you horny dog?”

Jaemin can see Jeno fumbled with his pants under the blanket to finally stand up nonchalantly, his bare torso looked beautiful under the dim light and Jaemin just wanted to pull him again in another heated kiss.

“You could’ve joined us, Injun.” Jaemin said with a wink, he can see Jeno’s grim laugh.

Renjun left the room with an eye-roll. The Art major student was probably going to give Jaemin a handful of talk next time, but he shouldn’t be because Jaemin knew he brought Donghyuck over sometimes for something far dirty too. That hypocrite. 

Putting his leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt, Jeno bent down with a smile and placed a kiss on top of Jaemin's lips. 

“Goodbye for now, Jaem,” he swooned over the kiss, breath ghosting over the crook of Jaemin's lips. “Thanks for the nice date, I’ll see you in two weeks, baby.”

Jaemin bit his lips once he pulled away, patting him on his cheek to quickly kissed it. “See you real soon, sexy,” Jeno chuckled and walked away to the door. “Not gonna jump off my balcony like the last time?”

Jeno turned around and flashed him a grin. “If you want to see my wings again, darling, you should’ve just asked.”

Minutes after Jeno disappeared from his door, leaving the bed cold next to him, Jaemin cleaned himself and dressed in his pajamas, searched for his laptop and googled a few things concerning his future. And the past.

:::

“Are you _stupid_?”

Jaemin hissed, telling Renjun to kindly shut up because someone could hear them inside that public library, his hand firmly grasping the book of angels and demons he recently found. 

“I’m thinking about the sustainability of my relationship, okay? Do you think it’s easy to have a demon as your boyfriend? What if i went to heaven and he stayed in hell? This isn’t some Romeo and Juliet slashed Sydney Carton and Lucie Manette type of story. Fuck all that.”

Renjun shrugs. “I don’t think heaven will let you in with that mouth.”

It had been more than a week since he last saw his boyfriend. In between studies and procrastinating, Jaemin found new things about angels and demons from the internet and libraries every single day. He was sure that he wanted to try to bring Jeno into the path of heaven this time, whatever it takes. 

Renjun just told him how stupid his plan was.

Jaemin shook his head dejectedly. “He is a good person--wait, not exactly. A good demon? Whatever. He is good, Renjun. Beside his bat of wings, rugged-blackened nails, and bloody red eyes--”

“Those were hot, though.”

“Exactly,” Jaemin admitted, smiling and remembering every feature on Jeno, he quickly shakes his head, though; because he has gone far from his point. “Anyway, he even spent his time saving wild animals on the street and hunting those criminals-”

“Didn’t he kill like three men last month?”

Jaemin sighed. “--that raped and murdered women, _ yes_,” he finished. Renjun lifted an eyebrow and nodded. “And I know he made a deal with the devil that caused him to be banished from heaven, I want to find out what that was and how i can undo it.”

Renjun put a hand on his shoulder, snatching the book from Jaemin’s hand. “How ironic,” his roommate muttered. “So what are you gonna do, huh? Break through heaven and hell to give your boyfriend a taste of his heaven back?”

Jaemin grabbed the book back. “I don’t know yet, that’s why I'm here.”

Jaemin had his eyes back on the book, he was in a chapter about Longinus, the name of a soldier that pierced his lance into Christ’s side. It was funny. He was never interested in the history of Christianity, nor was he a devoted Christian. He did believe in God; moreover, he believed in Jeno. _ His _ Jeno.

Everything be damned.

“You are hopeless, Na Jaemin,” Renjun grimmly said, he reached around the bookshelves, hands roaming the tons of books there until he found something he was searching for. “Take this,” the boy said. “Put that thing down, i know that it made your head spin.”

Jaemin grinned and did as he was told with a frown on his forehead. “What’s this?” he asked, reading the title of the book, and frowned even deeper. “This doesn’t have a title? And the pages inside are empty too! Renjun, what is this?” 

Renjun pushed Jaemin’s back without answering his complaints until they sat on one of the chairs in the not so busy library. 

Menacing and piercing eyes, Renjun stared at Jaemin with a calm look before finally breaking into a big, slightly too manic grin. 

“Have I told you that I can summon the dead, and by extension, demons too?”

:::

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,” Jaemin chanted, still in disbelief. He paced back and forth in the living room like a broken iron, occasionally pulling on his hair. “What the fuck! You are a witch?!”

Renjun sighed, sitting on the sofa calmly while crossing his arms on his chest. “Hey, I'm a warlock. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Have some respect.”

Jaemin shook his head. “Did Jeno know about this?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was the one who told me to move in with you last time i checked.”

Jaemin gave up on feeling so shocked he might burst. He perchs his hands on his hips gruffly. “You said you can call the demons, right? Will you do me a favor to summon him right this instant? I think i need to kill him.”

Renjun chuckled. “You have his number, call him yourself. I’m sure he’ll be here any minute if you ask,” he retaliated. “But how are you going to explain all this mission on getting him into heaven, though?”

He did get a point.

Jaemin groaned, finally walking to Renjun’s side. “I guess what shocked me the most was the thought that you could’ve done an exorcism here, right beside my bedroom and I could've just, I don't know, been possessed? What kind of weird shit you’ve done to me, Renjun? Be honest.”

“You know you sounded judgmental, right? You hurt my feelings, Jaeminnie. I've never done anything to you,” Renjun said, shaking his head disappointedly. “And besides, your boyfriend _is_ a demon, idiot. What _ if _ he possessed you?”

“Oh, right.”

Renjun rolled his eyes.

“But, Renjun ah,” Jaemin started and punched Renjun’s arm weakly. “I’m kinda happy you know all this stuff. Because to be honest with you, I don't know what to do and was so close to call a shaman or something.”

Renjun smirked, patting Jaemin on his shoulder. “Ha, I'm revealing myself exactly because of that. One wrong move and you will have Lucifer in your room, do you want that?”

“No-”

Renjun smiled at Jaemin's answer. “I do have a safe way. Well safe if you only do everything i say,” he explained, waiting for Jaemin to nod his head hesitantly. The warlock smiled. He cleared his throat. “To avoid any serious damage to our lovely property, I'm suggesting you talk to and meet the man himself, in hell.”

Jaemin’s eyes went big, he forced out a laugh. “Excuse me, what?”

Renjun didn’t look paced, he kept his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder with a small smile. “There's a way that I could perform so you could talk to Lucifer safely.”

"Really?"

"Yes." 

Jaemin sighed. “Renjun, just so you know, I’m trying to prove to God that my boyfriend is worthy of goodness, not to take a tour to meet the Prince of hell.”

“Well, it won’t exactly be a trip,” Renjun patiently said, finally releasing his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “It won’t be fun seeing people get tortured, I'm afraid you’ll throw up. So this,” he brought the book with him, showcasing it in front of Jaemin’s face. “Is the thing I'm talking about. This will be your portal, and your lucky charm facing all the misfortunes there.”

Jaemin closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “What exactly would i do roaming around in hell, Renjun?”

“You said you wanted to prove to God that Jeno is good, right? Well, if you put logic in that half ass plan of yours, you should talk to Jeno’s superior first, which is Lucifer, and quite likely to be the root that Jeno tangled himself with, if you don’t know.”

“I do know that,” Jaemin pondered deeply. “I have questions, but I need to know whether you’ll tell me the truth or not.”

Renjun looked at him funny, and then, without a word, he got up from his seat and was back with a lie detector machine. “Always knew Donghyuck’s gift would come in handy somehow.”

“Uhm,” Jaemin stared at the machine and then to Renjun. “Don’t you have something a little more mystical? This is literally man made.”

“Don’t be silly,” Renjun said, already putting his hand on the machine. “Let’s do this.”

Jaemin shook his head. “Fine, first question,” he began. “Will I die?”

Renjun chuckled. “Yes,” Jaemin saw his life flashes before his eyes. “Everybody will die anyway, right? Come on, some real questions. I won’t count on that one.”

Jaemin cursed, this witted warlock will drive him insane in one of these seconds, no doubt. “How do I get there?”

“Okay, so what we are going to perform is called Descensum. Basically, only powerful beings can do it, and you can count me on that one,” Renjun proudly explained. “And it’s pretty simple, you just have to drown yourself in the water, then let death claim you. If you are worried that won’t work, I'll make sure you are in a state to be fit to go to hell.” The warlock explained, eyes became serious. "Still want to do it?"

They waited for the machine in silence. 

_ Ding_. 

Renjun was telling the truth.

Jaemin nodded. “How is this book going to help me?”

“This will connect you with me, while your soul went away, i’ll guard your body here then pull you back when you tear a page. This book only belonged to me, you hear? I’m pretty special back there in hell.”

“What the fuck.”

_Ding_. 

Another truth.

Jaemin didn’t know why he felt like he could do this. If a mere human like him is willing to go the extra length for a demon, doesn’t that say something? Even if it risked his life, Jaemin really wanted to do it, he was helped by Jeno several times, he was more than just a demon.

“Okay final question," Jaemin announced, he could see how dark the sky was beyond their window, lightning bolts pierced the grey and torn them into several pieces as they clashed and burned. "How would I find Lucifer? Did he get a castle, a house, some pool of lava he'd like to hang around with sometimes? I don't want to disturb other demons, you know.” 

Renjun shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. "Jaemin, Jaemin," he sang, his voice barely above a whisper. "Lucifer himself will find you there," he glanced over at Jaemin. "Trust me, he _ will_."

Jaemin lifted an eyebrow as the seconds went by and not a sound was heard.

_ Ding_.

Renjun didn't lie.

:::

The cold water surged into Jaemin’s skin as he visibly shivered. The stillness moved softly around his outstretched fingers, caressing coolly and eddying in their wake. Jaemin grabbed a handful in his fingers and watched as it crashed. His heart was beating very fast, the feeling was not foreign and unwelcome, rather familiar and exciting.

“I’m ready,” Jaemin mutered, eyes stooping low to the rest of his body. “What should I do? Do I… Do I just have to drown myself in right now?”

“Calm down, lover boy,” Renjun said, he was sitting on a chair while having Jaemin half wet in their bathtub, the book was opened on his lap. “I gotta make sure no other demon will tail you there, do you want a tour guide? Not exactly, not recommended.”

Jaemin huffed, wetting his own white covered t-shirt body with more water. “Why don’t you come with me, though? I thought you were famous in hell? Don’t you have a best friend there or something that you can trust to guide me?”

“Not that simple,” Renjun carefully explained, his eyes scanning and reading the book as if something was written there. “I don’t like going there.”

“Really,” Jaemin chuckled, sarcastically raising his eyebrows. “What? Some bad past?”

Renjun shrugged. “Something like that,” he said. “I’ll tell you all about my past when you get back.”

“How can you be so sure like this? And calm? Is there something you didn’t tell me?”

The corner of Renjun’s mouth lifted a little, there was confidence written on his face. He closed the book and handed it back to Jaemin. “I believe in you,” he thoughtfully remarked. “I didn’t risk my life being ended by Jeno for putting you in hell if i’m not sure you’ll be back in one piece, now would i?”

Jaemin sighed. “If I'm not back and if I fail, that means I can still see him in hell, right? Technically he _ is _a demon,” he truthfully wondered. “Let’s just wish he’s not the one that is assigned to torture me.”

“You are not scared?”

“Of hell and not the happy ending I wanted?”

Renjun nodded.

“I don’t know,” Jaemin muttered, inspecting the book with careful eyes. “At least it’ll be physical pain they’ll give me this time, right? I’m alone in this world right now, anyway,” He laughed then, jokingly nudging Renjun in his arm. “And, if Jeno kills you next, you could be my inmate. I guess nothing drastic will change.”

Renjun giggled. “Okay, okay, I will,” he glanced at the book and then at his roommate. “Now repeat every word I say but say it only once, then you can drown yourself, alright?”

“Okay.”

Renjun took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “_Hell is empty, all the devils are here _”

Jaemin arched his brow. “Isn’t that from Shakespeare?”

Renjun didn’t even bother to open his eyes. “Just shut up, Jaemin.”

Jaemin grinned, nodding his head, the book was cold as he held it. He began to lowered himself into the water. He watched slowly as his body dispersed inside the cold, holding his breath then closing his eyes. “_Hell is empty… _”

Silence falls.

Jaemin never finished the spell. He closed his eyes and went inside the water. Everything was still for a moment, too quiet until Renjun opened his eyes again, big wild eyes staring at his roommate’s sleeping body in the water, the human's soul went away somewhere where it wasn’t supposed to be just yet.

At the realization of what is currently happening, a curse leaves Renjun’s lips.

“Aw, _Fuck_.”

:::

Renjun fumbled in the kitchen, his hands were busy looking for sharp objects; knives, scissors, even the damn spoon. He was never really that familiar with the kitchen’s utensils since it was always Na Jaemin who used them. He preferred calling the nearest restaurant for dear life, being alone all his life for nearly 150 years gave him the freedom to do whatever he wanted anyway.

Well, until he crossed paths with an angel, that is.

Upon finding the bread knife, Renjun quickly made his way out of the kitchen and figured it would be way easier to be murdered in the living room rather than a place where Jeno could just easily throw his corpse inside the sink after chopping him in pieces, or something.

The young Warlock sat down on the couch where he last sat with Jaemin. Renjun had a little clue on what exactly happened to him, he just wished whatever he projected wasn't true and that the young human was merely thrown into the demon realm, not the literal hell like what they planned. Because without a complete spell from him, there is no guarantee on what is going to happen to him.

Renjun rolled the sleeve of his dress shirt until it reached his elbow. With a swift move, he slit his thumb and drew a pentagram on his other palm with the remaining blood. 

"Zazriel." Renjun whispered, the cut making its way into the warlock’s skin from the dull knife.

Once the name left Renjun's mouth, Jeno showed up before him, lifting Renjun off the ground by his neck with blood still dripping on his thumb.

"Don't call me that," Jeno hissed, his grip loosening to drop Renjun back on the couch once the warlock’s face almost turned purple. Renjun let out a series of repeated coughs from how the demon had cut his air flow. "Why are you summoning me?"

Renjun sucked on his thumb, stopping the blood from flowing. He apparently cut too deep into the flesh. "The name brings back memories, huh?"

Jeno shook his head in newfound anger, glanced around the room and suddenly frowned. "Where's Jaemin?"

"Well…" Renjun started, eyes cast downside. "We might try something new today…"

Jeno squinted his eyes, he frowned even deeper and suddenly, the air inside the room was much colder, the sky turned dark and all the happiness gone in the blink of an eye.

Jeno's eyes whirled in blood red, two of his horns were visible on his head, with wings as dark as the night. His skin was almost red, gone was the jacket and simple jeans, what was left was only the darkness that came to stay along with the chilling cutting cold.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right now, filthy breed," the demon growled that had Renjun quivered in fear, showing that he probably knew what had happened and that Renjun's biggest fear was coming into the picture. Lucifer took Jaemin without protection. "I ask you to be here so he won't get close to your _ father_. I thought I made myself clear, but you clearly have no fear, do you?"

"He wanted to bring you back to heaven without knowing why you were banished from there in the first place," Renjun squeaked out, he might be feared by his own kind, but Jeno was the mightiest demon roaming the earth in this day and age, he could've snapped Renjun's head in two and fed him to the helldogs, dancing around in his kitchen with fire and madness. "He wanted to be with you in death, Jeno. Maybe that will be the only thing that could atone both of your sins," the warlock looked at the mighty demon's eyes, two of his orbs were completely red, no more human in his pool of crimsons. "God is a _kid_, remember?"

Something inside Jeno's mind clicked, and Renjun knew this must not be a new topic for him, after all. He stood there with his mouth tightly shut and then made Renjun stand up with the snape of his finger, firing against the cold air. 

"I'm going to get him out of there and you," Jeno held on to his words, carefully observing Renjun with an annoyed expression on his face. "Are coming with me."

Renjun stepped back until the back of his knees hit the couch. "Of course," he reluctantly said. "I was planning to anyway. I'm not that cruel to let him face my father alone without at least a part of me with him."

"Are you saying you are stupid enough to let him get there in the first place, then?"

"We haven't even started yet! My father must have had a part in this, Jaemin's soul was stolen before I could even do anything with him," he grumbled frustratedly.

Jeno puth both of his arms to his chest, looking wildly impatient. "His body is in the bathroom?"

Renjun shook his head. "No, I pulled him out then got him inside the blanket in his room, no worries."

Jeno let out what was supposed to be a short relief, his wings were suddenly spread, all mighty and strong that differentiated him from any ordinary demon in the realm. "Let's go, then."

Renjun nodded, he put his mind to his body and suddenly, his vision was all red. It was the only demonic part of him. His blood red eyes. A curse from his father along with every other misfortune he had in life. 

He really hated his father with all his might. He would rather die than have a talk with him again. But clearly, even in death, he will eventually have to face him.

Jeno closed his eyes and so did Renjun. Naturally, it would just be like the blink of an eye. But this time, the two of them were being thrown over to the corner of the room like empty sandbags.

"I can't believe that after years of trying, I'm finally being denied access to that damned place." Jeno muttered somewhere in the room, his calm demeanor was more frightening than before.

"That tricky bastard," Renjun huffed exasperatedly, pulling himself up. "What now?"

Jeno sighed exasperatedly. "Summon your boyfriend."

Renjun arched a brow. "Hyuck?"

Jeno nodded, already standing tall in the middle of the room. "He's the Angel of Death, he has access."

"Okay," Renjun agreed, tilting his head to the side, mind clearly thinking. "He has a presentation this afternoon and he's not gonna like this, though."

Jeno sighed. "He's too tied up with all these earthy matters." He commented.

"Well, you know him the longest, you must know the reason more than me."

Jeno shrugged while Renjun got to work. Different from calling demons, calling an angel that had a bond with you was easier. He just had to close his eyes and repeat Donghyuck's angelic name seven times.

"And in terms of the product lifetime, this company has more advantages in succeeding its other competitors in a dynamic market because-" Donghyuck's hand was half pointing at the empty air. Once he realized the two demons (one and a half) that he knew standing there proudly in a place that clearly wasn't in his classroom, he let out a tired sigh. "I was in the middle of an important presentation that made up 70% of my grades," he sent a piercing eye at Renjun, then at Jeno. "If this isn’t _ important_, I will have to kill both of you."

:::

The moment Jaemin opened his eyes, it was because of the cold that greeted him. Much colder than the water inside the bathtub where he laid mere seconds before this. He was standing in a vast darkness, a dull spotlight surrounding him and on his clothes. Fear suddenly hit Jaemin like lightning to a lonely tree across the street. He glanced below and found his feet barefooted, the soles of it burned his skin. 

It was pitch black around him, his eyes couldn’t penetrate the darkness no matter which way he turned. They felt heavy against his shoulder, felt like rotating and brooding about him. The sudden loneliness and the sheer depth of aloneness took his fear to a level he never knew existed. He could smell sulfur, the pungent vapor filled his nose strils and turned his stomach heavy. He heard a ripple of mocking laughter and balled his hands into fists.

“Renjun?” Jaemin called in a small voice, the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Only the laughter replied to him as they continued to go even louder until it stopped very painstakingly, altogether, as if someone was conducting them.

All of a sudden, Jaemin saw a blinding light and squinted his eyes with a terrible headache. Suddenly, there was a chair like the one he had in his old orphanage house, where he used to ponder in the stars and moon, wishing for someone warm to hold and hug him close. Loneliness was never foreign to him, Jaemin felt it in every part of his skin, to the rhythm drumming in his heart, of days that will never be forgotten and washed away. Loneliness was his own personal hell, and Jaemin never knew how to get out of there if only someone hadn’t come into his life and brought his own personal heaven to him.

Jaemin felt the hairs on the back of his head stood up, a drop of black liquid dropped from the endless ceiling above, crashing near the chair with a rippling sound. With the same darkness as everything that surrounded him, a pair of monstrous feet formed, little by little creating flesh and bones to make up a tall grinning man. Two of his eyes were black, heavy dark circles around them with wrinkling skin. When he smiled, all his teeth were rotten and black, tongue thin and long.

The man was white from head to toe, a contrast to the rest of him with a black rose on the tip of his dress pocket. Jaemin stepped back, his body began to quiver in fear and trembling of lips. 

“Hello Jaemin, hello,” he repeated Jaemin’s name in a melodious tone. His voice was dark and velvety as he sat down on that one chair, smiling from ear to ear as if his face would be ripped. “You are the only soul i am willing to pick up myself.”

At the mention of what was supposed to be honorable, Jaemin had his mouth gaped. "I am?"

The devil laughed and made the ground beneath his feet shake as Jaemin lost his balance like gravity had pulled him down and fell on top of it. "You are suddenly no fun without your old mind," the smile faded as he stood up from his chair, bare feet leaving traces of black against black. Jaemin crawled back on his two hands, but it only made the devil closer to him. He gave up when the cold and rough finger brushed against the tip of his chin, tilting it up as the nasty tongue licked along Jaemin's cheek. "But your visit here still brings joy to me."

Pulling himself together, Jaemin dared to open his mouth, eyes darted up and straight into those frightening eyes. "I haven't died yet," he firmly said. "I came here to talk."

The devil's eyes brighten in interest. "Of course you are," he said, his voice rising up with a hint of laughter. "And no, I will not let Jeno be with you in light. He is mine. As well as you."

He expected this. Jaemin knew he needed to play and dance with the devil in order to get what he wanted. All of them are strong, powerful, and Jaemin was nothing compared to them. But he should be able to at least be interesting and unpredictable enough, right?

"You are Lucifer," the man smiled and licked another tongue against Jaemin's face, growled lowly as the human scrunched his nose and tried not to be grossed out and puke. "Let's make a deal." 

Lucifer laughed right in front of Jaemin's face. "Another deal!" He screamed out loud, his laughter gradually became a frightening giggle. "You keep making me win, Jaemin."

:::

“Jeno,” Donghyuck said, resting his face in his hands with a frustrated grunt. “Your boyfriend is really, really troublesome.”

Jeno smiled, eyes still red. “He is exciting,” he said while pleasantly stroking Jaemin’s hair, turned his lips to form a small smile and put a kiss on top of the human’s forehead. “You’ve been really bad this time, baby.”

Donghyuck chuckled smugly, resting his back on the door as he watched the two lovers with both arms crossed on his chest. “Exciting now that he is about to make the same deal as you with Lou,” he turned his eyes to Renjun beside him and reached a hand for the young warlock to hold. Donghyuck had the ability to know what is currently happening in hell, and this time, it could be bad. “The very thing that made you lose yourself from heaven.”

“Jaemin did what?” Renjun’s eyes grew big, though he held the angel’s hand back in shock and giggled when he felt a kiss on the back of it. “We need to hurry then.”

“I’m his,” Jeno muttered, seeing Jaemin’s sleeping body for the last time before he finally stand up. “Always will.”

Renjun cleared his throat with a face that lamented with guilt. "Sorry i missed the part where my father would have easily done something like this, Jeno. I never wanted Jaemin to get hurt." Said the warlock dejectedly.

The demon only came into Donghyuck’s side who offered him his hand to hold. “He’s not gonna hurt him,” he said while looking far into the distance. “It’s something else I’m worried about.” 

Renjun and Donghyuck exchanged glances, but the demon only nodded at their directions with nothing in his eyes. The angel then spread his wings, not wanting to waste any more time. They were bright and heavenly, blinding the room as both of his eyes turned white. 

Nothing is said as the three beings dig beyond the floor where the door to the underworld opens, bursting into hellfire that has no end.

:::

"End the deal you had with Jeno."

Jaemin watched as the demon slowly gritted his teeth in front of him, his claws dug into the flesh of his arm. 

"You don't get to order the devil to do what you want, boy," Lucifer said in an impatient tone, and then, as if something interesting had happened, he smirked and smiled. "Though I would very much love to see how that would unfold."

"What is it, then? What was the deal that made him surrender to you, a filthy demon and," Jaemin looked up to see him eye to eye, he lived his life with one, it wasn't hard to face another. "A cowardly liar."

"I'm not a coward!" The demon roared, his eyes turned black and the flesh on his face burned to skin, leaving it bared open. He managed to get his composure back once Jaemin didn't budge, laughing maniacally again. "You always know how to play a dangerous game, Jaemin. Son of a sinner, carrier of darkness," the demon whispered closely in Jaemin's ear. "Oh, could you imagine how much fun I would have to have you here?" The white suit was gone, replaced by a red flesh of something rotten all over his body with visible bones, Jaemin's soul screamed. "That makes me wonder, what would i get in return for this deal of yours? I'm sure you got the hint already."

Of course.

Jaemin had known since the first time he laid his eyes on Jeno's beautiful eyes that he wasn't seeing any form of darkness. Instead, he saw light. Dream of lights and screaming colors. Bursting into the dark of Jaemin's world. He who starved on the street, who begged for food because no living souls would take him anymore, a skinny young twelve year old boy that the world resent, threw away to live and fence for himself. He who had no life, no bed to sleep at night and sunlight to call home. He who had no place to live in this world until Jeno came along and grew up with him, projecting himself as another boy his age, with more power and often disappearing into the night with mighty wings after he took him into a foster home, saying that from that moment on, he will have someone to care for him.

Jaemin knew love from him, and only light deserves his care, his own home to return to and no place else, not even beside Jaemin himself.

Jaemin smiled for the first time after he met the devil. "Take me, then."

It’s the easiest thing to do.

A big grin on the devil's face formed again, but only rows of teeth and blood were shown this time. “Deal,” the demon muttered, eyes ablaze and at the same time jabbing his pointy claws at Jaemin's stomach while the small human gladfully welcomed it. 

Darkness was a place where he used to call home.

"_You are finally mine, Origen_."

  
Jaemin is coming home.

:::

Jeno felt a punch to his soul. 

He never felt like this ever since the time he first existed within God's order. It was as if being reborn again, although he had never been born like any human would. He saw Renjun behind him, fighting the skeletal elks of flesh and bones, the warlock rammed his blood stained blades through their heads. 

Coming towards the pool of lava, there was a bone-headed ape that awaited them with their tiny barnacles leaking pus and heads, a combination of half a chimpanzee and half a toadstool, yelling and jumping in madness.

“Babe, are you alright?” Donghyuck shouted so Renjun could hear, but the warlock was too busy to reply to him so the angel shrugged it off. It's just some hell scum, he's sure Renjun is more than able to handle them.

“Fuckers!” Renjun cursed deeply when he accidentally threw his sword into the pool of lava, leaving him with no weapon. He put his hands to work and blue fire started to light up from the tips of his fingers. “Oh you guys are gonna regret ever making me do this.”

Donghyuck grinned and shook his head.

They were thrown into Sheol, a place in hell right beneath the earth for the wicked and most righteous souls, often tailed by monstrous beings hell had especially provided. Donghyuck’s powers didn’t work since he wasn't carrying God’s order, that only left them with Renjun and Jeno, who wrecked in havoc to get through where Jaemin was. But Jeno stopped fighting, he wanted everything to stop, Donghyuck suddenly looked at him and Jeno knew what had happened.

"The deal is done," Donghyuck promptly said, his expression faltering as Jeno stilled. 

The demon slowly lowered himself to the ground, an enormous power sought within him as Jeno felt only light surrounding him. His pair of blackened wings turned white and he didn’t feel trapped anymore, rather free. His skin was almost metallic, perhaps gold. Jeno looked at his own hands but the only perpetual sadness was there to all of his glory of heaven and lights.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck went closer to him while he still frowned at his own hands. At the mention of his old name, he looked up. “_Zazriel_.”

Jeno smiled, the corner of his lips lifted up in agony and pain. “He freed me.”

_ At the cost of himself. _

“He hasn’t died yet,” Donghyuck carefully explained. “His soul is trapped but his earthly body is still breathing.”

“I know,” Jeno calmly said. “I have to find him.”

Jeno stood up, his wings now in light of golden and yellow rays. 

The angel saw his past life running in between his mind, threading memories that seemed so long ago. He was an angel of strength, of war and glory. He had fought countless wars against evil in the name of God and goodness. It was the golden age and Jeno was one of God’s greatest soldiers until one eventful day, he met a rough man, dirty and bloody and _dead_. Someone whose name he had heard from stories and tales. Nothing was ever good in that man, and yet, Jeno was drawn to him like a hunter to his prey. 

That man was Na Jaemin, almost a thousand years ago.

:::

Donghyuck looked past Jeno and into the void in front of them, he let out a loud gasp and pointed his finger there. "Renjun! Watch out!" The angel began to run but Jeno caught his arm upon seeing who Renjun was with, feet off the ground and ashes of blue from his old flame that died around him.

Jaemin was there to lift Renjun off by the neck and put pressure around his skin, enough to stop his breathing. His eyes were completely black. And Jeno's heart is in pain seeing the old him come to life again.

"Exciting, isn't it? Wasn't this the filthy human you came to love, Jeno?" Lucifer's voice ringing in Jeno's ears, catastrophically ending his own patience. The devil shook his head. "Ah, my bad, it's Zazriel again, now," the smile on his face was permanent, the white suit was welcoming his victory perfectly. "I've told you he fitted me more than you. If only you saw that, you don't have to go through all this in the first place."

Jeno released Donghyuck's arm and nodded at him, a silent compromise that he knew what to do.

"Hi Lou," Jeno started, with a smile on his face. "It sure has been a long time since we last met, huh? Almost 1000 years ago for our deal, was it?"

Lucifer smirked. "It feels only like yesterday, huh?"

Jeno chuckled. "Couldn't agree more," he laughed, starting to walk closer with eyes fixed on his boyfriend who stared back at him with deep void orbs. "Do you mind if i see Jaemin for awhile?"

Renjun was panting for air in Jaemin’s grasp and Jeno could feel the uneasiness from Donghyuck behind him. 

Lucifer laughed bitterly. "Sure," he said. "His soul will forever be here with me until eventually, his body will fade and true hell will finally await him like it should a long time ago. An Origen body like his, he'll be our feast, although i have to thank you for that." The demon licked his lips as Jeno inched even closer, he pulled Renjun away and sent him flying to Donghyuck's arms.

Jaemin stared at him blankly while Jeno still gave him his sweetest smile as he approached him until they were on an eye level.

Jeno knew what he had to do and so, he prayed. To God, to let him use his power wisely for an innocent human that is Na Jaemin and break the bond he had with Lucifer. 

Jeno reached for Jaemin's cheeks within his palms, he looked confused and not knowing who he was as Jeno's eyes lit up this time, he closed his eyes and kissed him. His wings golden and brazen behind his back, a contrast to the chaos surrounding them as a surge of power filled Jeno’s body again and stronger this time as he passed them to Jaemin.

His boyfriend’s lips felt tender, like the first time they kissed and the last time Jeno saw him, and it was love God lent his power to him with. Jaemin sacrificed himself for him, that alone could atone for his sin, a concrete selfless act the past him could only ever dreamt of. But Jeno knew this day would eventually come.

When the human finally returned his kiss, Jeno let go with a smile. He laughed as sweet as he could, breathing softly against Jaemin's lips. "Hi baby, are you okay now?"

"Do that again," Jaemin asked, slowly fluttering his two brown eyes open. "How many other opportunities would i get to kiss my boyfriend in hell?"

Jeno brushed his thumbs across the human’s cheeks. “Plenty of times if you wish,” he whispered, his eyes stoop low only to lift them up again with a little smile. “Are you okay?”

Jaemin gave him a simple nod and put their foreheads together, his arms circled Jeno’s waist. “Sorry I made you worry, I just-” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I know you are suffering from being something that you are not and it kills me to see you hurting like that.”

Jeno caressed his cheeks in a comforting circle. “It’s never heaven or hell for me, Jaemin, it’s always you or nothing.”

Jaemin sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t,” he lifted his head again. “But then, I’ll do the same for you.”

Jeno’s smile was on his face until they were replaced by pain and anguish, painting his face when a blackened hand pierced right through his chest and seized his heart. It was Lucifer with his cruel and uneventful laugh.

“My! My! My!” The demon hollered out in excitement. Dismantling himself from the two lovers as Jeno groaned, black liquid formed in his mouth as he locked eyes with Jaemin who hugged him so he won’t fall. “You will never be in anything, Zazriel. Heaven’s too nice for you to be so i will always be here to remind you of the place where you truly belonged,"

Lucifer’s routed out his hand forcefully and put Jeno’s heart back inside his chest as if he was a factory doll. 

_ “With me.” _

Jaemin watched in disbelief when Jeno’s wings morphed into something dark although the gold was still present but only at the tip, as if naming him the angel from hell. In time with how the demon disappeared on fire and ice, with only one last smile reserved for him to send a message of victory. 

The devil had won once again. 

:::

“My journey to hell was pointless,” Jaemin muttered under his breath, a cup of coffee in hand. “My boyfriend is still a devil,” he sighed at Renjun and shoved a bucket of ice to him, glancing at Jeno who sat on top of the couch and was actively chatting with Donghyuck. “I mean, part of the devil. Does this mean he still can go to heaven and have God power again or what?”

Renjun put a white towel around his swollen neck, voice hoarse. “I think so,” the warlock murmured and groaned. “Can I use my power for this? I’m getting tired of the cold.”

Jaemin lightly shook his head. “No. I hurt you, so i will heal you with my own power,” the human rattled on the bowl-filled ice, grinning. “Ice power. Amazing, right?”

Renjun smiles. “Technically, it was my father who hurt me.”

“Ehh, same thing,” the human interjected, but then his expression faltered. “I’m sorry that your father is such a jerk, really. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Renjun laughed bitterly. "I'm used to him wanting to kill me."

Jaemin tapped on his chin, thinking for awhile. “Do you want me to adopt you?”

“What the hell.”

“Think about it!” The human excitedly yelled. “You are immortal, you’ll stay like this for another ten, hundreds of years, but I won’t! In a few years, i’ll look older than you and can be fitted to be called your father at least for a few years before I die. I mean, i’m definitely better than Lucifer in terms of being a good dad, i can assure you of that.”

Renjun patted Jaemin on his head instead, sitting on a kitchen stool beside him. “You are really good at being all okay like this, I'm impressed. But I’m not the one that should be consoled this time, alright.”

Jaemin huffed out a breath and smiled. “Is it that obvious?”

“You are as easy to read like an open book, Jaemin," Renjun said, getting off the stool and put the towel back on the table. “And honestly, you two need to talk, so me and Hyuckie will buy something for lunch.”

“How about your neck?”

Renjun laughed earnestly. “I can heal myself in the snap of my fingers, don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, then,” the human muttered. “Can I ask you something without that embarrassing machine and you can still be honest with me?”

Renjun only chuckled remembering the last time they used a lie detector machine for proving his truth. “Sure.”

Jaemin took a deep breath first. “It was something I’ve done in the past, was it?” He realized it when he was talking with Lucifer. He had called him an Origen. Jaemin read about that term once when he was researching or at least trying to understand Jeno better. Origen is a lone soldier a long time ago where the land was still filled with demons and evils roaming the earth. He was the one that put an end to them and making hell crowded with evil souls, he was also known as a ruthless man that had no mercy when it comes to the devils. It was a myth, apparently, and was never proven true just like the existence of the holy lance.

To think that Jaemin ever been called one by _ the _ Lucifer is; outracious. How could he be someone like _ that_? 

Instead of answering this time, Renjun only patted him on the shoulder while passing by. “Ask Jeno,” he says, like it was any helpful. “All i could tell you was…” Renjun halts his words, making Jaemin raises a brow in question at him. “You were a real pain in the ass.”

“What?” Jaemin snickered. “What is that supposed to mean? Huang Renjun, explain to me!”

“No! I’m leaving!” Renjun shouted, he pulled Donghyuck by his arm and said something in his ear that made the angel nodded. They were gone in a blink of an eye, not even using the door.

Left by himself, Jaemin glanced at Jeno. He looked relatively the same as he used to, but something about him… changed somehow. Jaemin couldn’t exactly pinpoint the exact change, but it was painstakingly there to remind him that Jeno’s heart was once being ripped by Lucifer only to be put back again. And that once, his wings was gold and bright and mighty. If Jaemin try to close his eyes and see, truly see him bare with his heart, he still saw the kind boy that held his hand once, that whispered in his ear that everything will be fine. A man that eventually own his heart.

“I guess we have to talk?” Jaemin said when he saw Jeno got up from his seat and walked closer to him. He knew he was wrong for not telling Jeno about everything. About how he wanted Jeno to be on the mercy of heaven again when it wasn’t supposed to be his calls to make. But back then, he really thought that it was for the best even if he had to let himself go. He never cared about going to hell or heaven, anyway, this mortal world already craved a wound deep enough for him to be able to believe in anything ever again. He just wanted to see Jeno happy ever since the first time they met.

_ “Angel,” Jaemin had said. His face was dirty and rusty, his eyes empty and hollow. There were almost no fat in his body but flesh covering bones. “Angel, thank you.” He ate and ate. He wasn’t able to eat anything for three days. When the rain fell, he washed a cup he found on the trash and drank and drank. _

_ The boy patted his cheek and kissed it. He found himself envious of the clothes he wore, he looked warm enough to sleep for the cold nights Jaemin usually had. “I am no angel, Jaemin.” _

_ Jaemin gulped down the rest of his bread and stared at the boy. His eyes were red like the red lights on the street, somehow they looked strangely familiar like how home was supposed to be. “H--how do you know my name?” _

_ “I will always know your name.” The boy answered with a smile. He gave Jaemin a warm glass of milk and waited for him to finnish the rest of his dinner. _

_ “I’m soooo hungry!” Jaemin was so happy he could even cry. This is the best meal he ever had! _

_ “Slowly, or you will hurt yourself.” _

_ Jaemin offered a big smile and a nod, he drank his milk and ate slower this time. _

_ The boy stroke his hair and Jaemin felt like he found the warmest home. _

_ “Do you see that house, Jaemin?” Said the boy. Jaemin looked where was the direction he pointed at, finding a big manor house surrounded by tall vines and ivy color walls. He nodded confusedly. “That will be your home. After you eat, make sure you knock on the door and bathe yourself, okay?” _

_ Jaemin furrowed his brows. What did he mean by that? “That house?” _

_ A nod and another comforting smile. “The people in that house will take care of you.” _

_ Jaemin stopped chewing. It felt like it had been years since he heard the word ‘care’. He was familiar with spiteful words, a man telling him to get lost from his bread shop or a lady throwing him the trash she had from her trunk. He was used to being kicked and punched that a simple kind word drove him to tears. He couldn’t eat anymore, he looked down and hugged his legs closer to his chest. On some winter nights, he only had himself as a blanket, hiding in the shadows with a thin, used sack he found at the market. He sobbed quietly, silence used to be his only friend that a caring hand was an unfamiliar touch to his skin now. _

_ The warm hand kept soothing his back as Jaemin cried in between his hands, when he looked up, he also saw tears on the boy’s cheek. He looked really sad for him. _

_ “Don’t cry,” Jaemin begged, erasing the tears on the boy’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, angel.” _

_ The boy laughed a little, his lips tugged upward into a smile. “I am not an angel, Jaemin.” _

_ “You are,” Jaemin insisted, he let his hand stayed there on the warm cheek, gaze always softened. “My angel.” _

“We do,” Jeno said, sitting right beside Jaemin’s chair where Renjun sat before. “Where do you want to begin?”

Jaemin began with a sigh. “I need to apologize. For not telling you and for making the decision by myself.”

Instead of answering or getting mad like what Jaemin expected of him to be, Jeno put his palm on Jaemin’s cheek. It was a warm palm, always the warmest in Jaemin’s life. “I always knew you would do that. I've told you that you will always be in the path of light no matter what.”

“Yes, but how come?”

“Remember when we first met?” He asked and Jaemin drew a nod. “You kept insisting that I am an angel. When someone saw me, they saw red and cruelty, they saw hell and endless suffering, but you weren’t. This time, you weren’t.”

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows. “This time? What do you mean, Jeno?”

“We have met for countless of times before this," that was Jeno’s simple answer. "Although I always late to find you first."

Jaemin still couldn’t grasped it, he had so many questions but was too afraid to utter them in case it will be something he couldn’t take.

“The first time we met was a thousand years ago,” Jeno said. Jaemin let out a gasp but his boyfriend only held him even closer as if making sure that he would always be there to catch him when the earth was too heavy on him. “When you were about to die and I was still an angel. They called you the Origen, and when you fall to your death, Hell was more than happy to take you in their presence that even Lucifer himself mount down from hell to take your soul. I saw you in your death and without myself knowing, I fell in love with you, with your soul and stories about you. You were the only one that kept me in wonder, that made me flew down the greatest skies by the time I heard your death. Lucifer wanted to get his revenge on you by keeping your soul forever until the end of time, not even letting you being reborn again. But i was there to offer him a deal; that if I let him take me, he’ll let you live once again. I was turned into a demon as an exchange of my soul to yours. But he crossed our deal.” That was enough to let Jaemin’s tears fell as Jeno continued his story. “Everytime, every _ single _time that you were here on earth, with different faces and different names, you were always in great agony. You were never happy and lived your life with a painful heart. Whenever I found you, you were always dead or on the verge of dying. It felt like I could never reach you.”

A tear fell down his cheek and Jaemin pressed his cheek on Jeno’s palm even closer, watching him patiently. 

“Until now. Until i saw you when you were still a kid and i thought maybe, just maybe; heaven might have forgiven me. They let me save you and granted me to fall in love slowly with you all over again, they let me take care of you and be by your side this time around. It was enough for me. Finally enough.”

Jaemin nodded, He didn’t know why his heart felt aching and heavy all of a sudden. It felt like all these years, he had a hole deep enough in his heart that could never found answers, but now, finally everything unfolds for him, laid bare with every word Jeno told him. 

“I am happy that I met you, really happy,” Jaemin said slowly, kissing the palm with his lips, tracing it inch by inch like a treasure. “I am sorry I always seems to leave you before we even met. And I am glad that I can now know you and your heart in this lifetime. You saved me, Jeno. Always saving me, _ my angel._”

The distance was long gone in the span of seconds.

Jaemin felt his lips traced the seam of Jeno's lips and let himself get carried away by a pair of warm and safe hands that lead him home. He was lifted by a pair of strong arms in no time like he weighed nothing, off the ground with his mouth still kissing and chasing Jeno’s lips, he let his palms cupped Jeno’s cheeks and not letting them separated even when they roughly sat on the couch, Jaemin fell on top of him.

“How do you feel when we first kiss?” It was an honest and innocent question that suddenly popped up in Jaemin’s head. Jeno had waited for him for more than a thousand years, long enough to last a lifetime. 

Jeno’s jaw clenches, he inhaled a deep breath and slowly watched Jaemin’s eyes carefully through his eyelashes as if he was reminiscing about something. He put his palm on his cheek and put a gentle kiss on his lips in a gentle whisper. “That i want more.”

Jaemin moved his head closer to his boyfriend until their foreheads touched and hearts aligned, everything in him was happy to be closer to Jeno. He slowly let his lips crashed again with him, fulfilling his wish. There weren’t any words in between them when they started to kiss again, their lips met like puzzle pieces; Jaemin relented while Jeno played with his hair, holding him tighter and tighter. They kissed with an open mouth; hot, fiery and passionate like they were afraid to lose each other. 

In an instant Jaemin had pulled away, he arched up into his boyfriend’s chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his very own before he drew back into his lips. Jaemin could feel the heat as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down his throat with every push of his tongue against Jeno’s. When the dark haired hands drifted to his hips, they settled there and pulled him closer.

“B-bed,” Jaemin stutterly said in between their kiss, he couldn’t take anymore of the heat. If this continued, Renjun and Donghyuck might find them naked against the couch and that would be _ very _unfavorable. “Jeno, b-bed.”

Jeno only gave him a slight nod before he put a firm grasp in between Jaemin’s legs and lifted him up one more time. He wasted no time before his lips dived into Jaemin’s mouth again, parting relentlessly to let Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his neck for support. 

When Jaemin opened his eyes and saw how Jeno had tightly shut his eyes closed as they kissed to Jaemin’s bedroom, he almost thought he saw a halo on the top of his head.

:::

“It was working.”

Donghyuck pulled Renjun closer by the hips as they watched the sun’s reflection by the river, spreading horizon into a grateful sky, rich hues of oranges and warm blue sky. He knew a place this beautiful, but he won’t think about that place now.

“It was,” Donghyuck agreed. His and Renjun’s plan could go horribly wrong, but if an angel and a _ half _demon worked together, granted everything could be done, even a miracle. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“It was nothing,” Renjun just laughed, resting his head back on Donghyuck’s shoulder and let his hands fell on top of Donghyuck’s ones that were already wrapped around his hips. “I’m just glad they could at least be happy in this lifetime.”

Donghyuck kissed Renjun’s cheek, slowly letting his lips travel down his neck, giving him a butterfly kiss. “Those two deserved it for pining over each other for a thousand years. One was a virgin, the other was dead inside. The universe is bound to do something about it. Even if we had to take part in it.”

“How thoughtful,” Renjun chuckled, laughing when he felt the ticklish breath fanning his face. “I’m just glad i get to mess around with my dad for awhile. He never expected for Jaemin and Jeno to meet again in the first place, but now they found each other. Because of you.”

The angel laughed. “Now, now, don’t be too confident. Those two could messed up too.” He chuckled. "I only let them met, the rest is their doings. And yours."

“I know,” Renjun said as he eased against the hug. It was warm, he liked it. “Humans, are very fragile, aren’t they, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck nodded, he felt hungry all of a sudden since Renjun decided to let them stay at the park to prolonged time. In his words, Renjun said they would be served with an unpleasant scenery if they decided to go back to the apartment now. 

“Let them be. For an immortal like us, everything is decided. Black and white, good or evil, we are a constant existence. For them, in the end of everything, their hearts will guide them to their decisions and only God will be the final judge,” he whispered tenderly against Renjun’s skin. “I hope those two made the right ones.”

The warlock went still, he thought about living for another hundred years and whether it would be a long journey or not. But as he glanced at Donghyuck on his side, maybe it won’t be a boring one. He smiled. “I hope so too.”

:::

"Why do you love me?" Jaemin had his fingertips grazing over the seam of Jeno's bare chest, resting his head in between his strong arms. Their legs tangled, distance was like a myth when their hearts beat as one. Minutes before this, everything was fast paced that even their breaths raced.

"I do not know." A kiss to Jaemin's head, too gentle and short.

Jaemin let out a chuckle, pinching the side of his boyfriend's hips. "Come on. Tell me."

The fingertips stopped just below Jeno's heart, he drew circle there, counting the beats of the other's heart. Jaemin looked up to see Jeno watching him, eyes two of gorgeous brown ones that drew him in. He felt small, loved, but still small. 

Jeno's finger was soft when it brushed alongside the bone on his nose, patiently sliding alone as if to remember the way that made him lost. "One time, I heard the angels talking about you," he said slowly, finger moving to his cheek. "They said that a warrior was born today. He was bound to be strong and protect his kind. But he was also bound to fall, to never live long enough and deserve happiness. I was a warrior too once, had fought the greatest war and you," he stopped again and stare at Jaemin's eyes. "The moment i heard that, i wanted _ you _ to be happy."

Jaemin felt a lump in his throat. Is it possible to feel this strong for someone? Is it possible to be loved _ this _ much? 

"Did you watch over me?"

It took a heartbeat for Jeno to answer. "Yes," he said as he continue to drag his finger on the slope of Jaemin's ear. "But each time, i had to watch you cry for nights that seem too long. I had to watch you get lost; alone and lonely and I couldn't do anything about it. You were the strongest, they said. But why do i feel like it was all for nothing?"

Jaemin closed his eyes. "Tell me more."

"I stopped looking for you once, but the instance i do, they tell me you were dead. You fought all your life only for the demons to hurt you all over again in the afterlife."

"So you came for me?"

"I wanted to be brave."

Jaemin listened to the silence, to the way their chests rise and fall in a harmonious rhythm. After awhile, he finally smiled. "Thank you and… I'm sorry."

Jeno shook his head. "Listen, Jaemin… " he nuzzled his face closer to Jaemin, breathing slow. "When an angel loves you, willing to do anything for you; that means God also loves you. It means that you deserve to be happy and live long enough to be one and I will make sure of that. This time, i _will _ make sure of that."

Jaemin smiled even bigger, he felt tears brimming in his eyes and ready to fall at any moment. Jeno didn't need to say that, even when he dies now, Jaemin will die knowing that he is happy. That he is loved and is precious to someone. Maybe it's a good thing for Jaemin to not remember anything from his past lives, who knows how much strength a person can carry over _ one _ life, let alone _ many_? He opened his eyes and put his arms to hugged his boyfriend close. "Can I ask something from you?"

"Anything you want," Jeno hugged him back even tighter. "_Anything_."

"Grow old with me."

Jeno nodded, their noses brushed and Jaemin can feel his heart swelled in the way Jeno had chose to locked his eyes with him, as if making a promise with them. "Then I will."

:: END ::

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one, i hope i could write more, but this is the only thing i could finished by the weekend TT If you leave kudos and comments, i would love to tell you that you have made my days brighter and better, so thank you!
> 
> Let's be twitter buddies... @00jaemjen
> 
> /bows/


End file.
